User talk:74.83.72.154
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the The Brow page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dmitrioi (Talk) 14:02, March 31, 2013 Hello. Welcome to the Wiki. By any chance, did we meet at WonderCon? You may have noticed I made some alterations to your edits. Please take note of a few elements of layou, format, and style that need to stay consistent- Characters' names should not have an underscore between the first and last name (i.e. Cutie Diamond rather than Cuite_Diamond). Events hould be related in the past tense (i.e. "Tracy arrived on the scene and found a dead body" rather than "Tracy arrives on the scene and finds a dead body"). Avoid the colloquial. Write with an academic tone (i.e. "Mumbles fled the city and went into hiding" rather than "Mumbles went on the lam"). Use parentheses () rather than brackets {} or [] I've removed references to characters being "In custody", as this status is subject to change. When creating a new page, be sure to add at least 1 picture. Avoid adding information that is ambiguous or cannot be confirmed. Proofread before publishing. Typos happen, but try to keep them to a minimum. Please understand that I am trying to maintain a consistent tone and level of quality. All contributions are, of course, welcome. Dmitrioi (talk) 20:07, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Hello again. I see that you've continued to add and edit pages. Please re-read my previous message and pay closer attention to style and format. If you create a page for a character, please add an image. Also, take relevance into account when adding pages (i.e. is the information significant, and would it be more suited to another character's page). Again, events should be related in the past tense, and the writing style should be academic, or as if you were preparing a police report. I don't intend to keep cleaning up after you. I will block you if the situation does not improve. Dmitrioi (talk) 05:32, April 7, 2013 (UTC) You have exhausted my patience. I’m giving you until Friday to create a proper userID and profile, and clean up the messes you have made. If I don’t see a good faith indication that you intend to become a positive contributor to this wiki, your IP address will be blocked and you will no longer be able to make edits or add pages. To correct your pages, you must add: FIRST APPEARANCES (If you don’t know the exact date, at least add the Year) PROPER SECTION HEADINGS AT LEAST 1 PICTURE PER PAGE PROPER FORMAT FOR KNOWN ASSOCIATES, RELATIVES, NOTES, WITH LINKS REMOVE BRACKETS AND REPLACE WITH PARENTHESES REMOVE EXCLAMATION POINTS MOVE COMMENTARY ON THE STRIP (such as identifying characters as “comic relief”) TO THE NOTES SECTION RATHER THAN CHARACTER BIOGRAPHY. CORRECT SPELLING, GRAMMAR, PUNCTUATION & SYNTAX (Events must be described in the PAST TENSE) Again, if you have not corrected your numerous errors by Friday, you will be blocked. Furthermore, if you just want to chat about the strip, go to the Yahoo group. Your Ribs Mocco/Mr. Intro theory is interesting, but not apropos of anything. Dmitrioi (talk) 14:49, April 10, 2013 (UTC)